The total synthesis of the antitumor drug ravidomycin is proposed. The naphthalene aglycone of this C-glycoside is also found in toromycin and gilvogarcin V. The plan is to append the deoxyaminoaltrose sugar onto a properly functionalized benzoquinone. The synthetic methodology which is envisioned for the connection of ring D is a Meerwein arylation or a palladium mediated arylation of benzoquinone.